Reunited Lovers
by Lychii
Summary: S+S fic, mushsy, fluffy stuff! gotta love it! Syaoran and Sakura reveal their true feeling all over again and soon as things seem to get cozy, Touya pops in on the lovers...(Chapter 5 is up and running!)
1. Syaoran Returns

A/N: Jade here, After grueling research -watching CCS episodes and surfing the net for more info on CCS- I have completed this CCS fanfic

A/N: Jade here, After grueling research -watching CCS episodes, reading various fanfics, and surfing the net for more info on CCS- I have completed this CCS fanfic. I hope you enjoy my (technically second) CCS story, (I had to write this one to redeem myself. I don't even want to talk about the first one!) P.S. yes I know Kero really didn't return as beast of the seal, but hey, this is MY fic! 

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any Card Captor Sakura products (though I did get a deck of CCS cards for a Christmas present!) 

It had been raining for weeks upon end and finally one clear evening appeared. Sakura glanced out the window and decided to go for a walk to sort some thoughts. 

The young teenage girl with amber brown hair and green eyes sauntered slowly down the sidewalk aimlessly. Her face was no doubt beautiful, yet her expression was somewhat emotionless. This young girl wasn't normally so lost in thought, but usually cheery with an innocent smile. She continued to walk and her feet led her to the park with the Big King Penguin. Exhausted, she sat down on the bench and stared around the vacant park area. Many distant memories flowed through her mind and they were all about him. Suddenly a tingly feeling rushed through her body, Sakura shook it off but her mind wouldn't comply. Everything she glanced at reminded her of him…this park, where they had made many of their captures. She mumbled to herself, "How long has it been, five, no six years since Li-kun left Japan to return to Hong Kong?" She sighed heavily, "He said would come back-" she stopped mid-sentence, "but when?" The tingly feeling grew stronger; this is always how she felt when she thought about Syaoran. 

A streak of lightning flashed in the sky, then sky darkened, and it began to drizzle. Sakura bolted out of her seat and ran for her house. Sakura had left the door open and berated herself for doing so. She entered then shut the door. Sakura dashed upstairs, grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom. Sakura removed her clothes and the clip holding her braided hair together as she stepped into the shower. Her amber brown hair cascaded to her shoulders. She turned the knob, letting the warm water flow over her drenched body; still she thought about him. Sakura scrubbed her body clean then washed the lather out of her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body feeling refreshed. 

She went to her bedroom and replaced the towel with a bathrobe. Sakura stared at her reflection in the bedroom mirror and began to softly brush through her hair. She began to mutter to herself, "We were just kids then. Even if he meant it…"she paused, " the void card took it away." A twitchy feeling ran through her fingers causing Sakura to drop the brush. She wasn't paranoid at all this afternoon, she did feel a magical presence, but it wasn't a thing, rather a person.

A deep voice spoke behind her, " What are you mumbling about?"

Sakura stared back into the mirror to see a young handsome boy with dark chocolate hair and light brown eyes. "Li-kun!?" 

She immediately turned around,

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

Syaoran picked up her brush and gently brushed her hair. Sakura was totally shocked by his actions, not to mention in her house alone.

Sakura inquired,

"How did you get in?"

"It was already open, and I came right before the lighting broke in."

Sakura calmed down, "Ara… I see. You know, you could have called."

"I did, check your message machine."

Sakura realized she was only wearing a bathrobe and nothing _else. _Her face reddened, Syaoran understood the gist of it and exited her bedroom. Still puzzled, Sakura quickly put on a top and a skirt then hurried down stairs. Sakura entered through the doorway of the living room with a tray of tea, where Syaoran had patiently waited. She set the tray upon the coffee table in front of them and poured the steaming hot liquid into both cups.

Sakura attempted to strike up a conversation and asked,

"Li-kun, would you like some sugar?"

"Iie, I'll get it myself."

They had both reached for the sugar, knocking the sugar over and their hands coincidentally touching. Sakura blushed then burst out laughing, "De ja vu ne?"

Syaoran flashed his rare smiles of amusement, "Hai." 

Sakura blinked, "Li-kun, you smiled!"

A tiny grin crept onto his face, "You seem to be the only one who can make me do that Sakura-chan."

The entire aura of the room seemed to mellow and soften, yet at the same time intensify.

"Li-kun," Sakura began, "you haven't really changed since I last saw you…"

Syaoran nodded.

She didn't complete the sentence, only changed the subject. 

Sakura spoke in a firm voice, "Li-kun, do you remember what happened to you because of the void card?"

"Hai, it took away one's feelings of love in order to seal it properly."

Sakura sat down on Syaoran's lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. Still in a firm tone she continued, "Yet at the same time I created the hope card."

Syaoran nodded again.

Sakura lightened her voice, "Demo (but)…Nan da ka (somehow), I kept hoping you would return to me…just like you promised."

Syaoran gazed at her then stroked her cheek, "I have returned, just like I promised. Sakura," he started, "these same feelings the void card had taken away from me have returned stronger than ever. When this emotion came back, I knew this was the time for me to return." Syaoran gazed harder into her deep emerald eyes, "It's like I've fallen for you all over again…" Syaoran held her tight and leaned over, "aisheteru." Then placed his lips upon hers. Sakura didn't pull away only wrapped her arms around his neck. Syaoran drove this kiss into more passion, sticking his tongue in her mouth exploring freely. She responded by doing the same. The sensation caused their magical aura's to intertwine. It was if time stopped and everything was perfect. No empty feeling within, just love.

At the moment, the front door creaked open and a soaking wet and angry Touya entered…. 


	2. Small Talk

A/N: WOW

A/N: WOW! I've never had so many reviews for one story, for that matter one chapter. (30 reviews so far, and still counting!) With all of you telling me how much you like that story and encouragement from your reviews, I have gotten off of my lazy posterior and will write another chapter. (If I get even more reviews, I'll write a conclusion or possibly more CCS fics….) P.S. someone asked for more hentai, unfortunately, I'm only 13 so I don't write hentai at a satisfying scale.

Disclaimer: blah! You know the rest; it appeared in the first chapter. 

Touya had just arrived from his college dormitory to suddenly walk in on Sakura, making out with -his eyes widened- the gaki!? His first thoughts were: Why is the gaki here? Why are they kissing? Oh my Kami-sama I saw some tongue! Korusu (DIE! /I will kill you!) gaki!

The two lover's lips released and they were both breathless. Sakura blushed crimson noticing Touya was back (SO early….) Touya was red in anger (…or possibly more in shock.)

"Anou…konnichiwa oniisan. You remember Li-kun ne?"

"Hai, and do I ever…." Touya glared at Syaoran. 

Syaoran glared back.

Touya glared harder. "And what exactly are you two doing?"

The tension in the room pounded hard and heavy, neither one of them expecting such incident to happen.

Sakura broke the silence, "What do you think we were doing, Li-kun giving me CPR?!"

She faced Touya with a stony glare, eye to eye, "Oniisan, if you can't accept that I'm in love with Syaoran, I'll go and live with him."

Touya flinched. She has to bluffing, he thought. 

Syaoran's eyes widened; she called me by my first name, he thought.

Touya's mouth was agape. "Demo (but), what about otosan (dad)? What will he say? He won't approve of this." 

"Oniisan, I wasn't born yesterday. He knows I've been in love and he knows how much."

"Otosan will never let you move in with the gaki."

"Even so, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Touya," Sakura's voice grew firm, "have you noticed I've grown. One of these days, someone was bound to take me away, even if it wasn't going to be Syaoran. I'll always be your sister forever, but I won't always be little."

Touya's eyes softened, "Hai, you're right. Demo, to think of you being older is just… " he stopped mid- sentence. "I feel like I can protect you no longer."

"Oniisan, I can take care of myself. You've had a grudge against Li-kun for six years now, demo, he truly loves me." 

Touya's eyes shifted back and forth, "Sakura, leave the room."

"Doshite (why) ?"

"Ima (now)." He replied coldly.

Sakura obeyed and left.

Touya glanced at the sofa then back at Syaoran, "Suwaru (Take a seat/sit.)."

Syaoran didn't budge.

Touya glared, "That was a command, not a suggestion."

Emotionlessly, Syaoran sat down.

Touya sat across from Syaoran and stared at him as if he bore through his soul, "Do you really love Sakura?"

"With all my heart."

"You know I despise you."

"Likewise."

"You may say you love her…dakedo (however)…"

"Dakedo…?"

"Dakedo, there is a test."

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "Hn."

"I personally know how annoying the squirt is. You've spent over six years of your life with out her. I dare you to spend every possible waking moment with her, no hentai, for a week."

Syaoran's raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Touya nodded, "If you handle the girl, she is yours. Remember NO hentai, you sleep in the same room as her, go to the same school in the Toemeda district, you DO NOT go to the bathroom with her or any such related things. I'm watching. Shochi suru (understand/ accept)?"

Syaoran nodded attentively, "Hai." 


	3. And so the week begins....

A/N: Konnichiwa

A/N: Konnichiwa! Last I checked 50 reviews, (wow, guess I'll have to end the story with some hentai because you people requested It. ***Sigh*** Don't hurt me if you don't like it.)

Disclaimer: I do not- what? Oh okay, screw it for now I could care less, I mentioned it in the first chapter.

Syaoran had agreed to Touya's test of fate for him and Sakura to last an entire week with out hentai. (What the poor boy has to go through for love…) and so it begins…. 

Day 1:

Syaoran walked home from school with Sakura (and his arm around her waist… and perhaps a little lower.) They both entered the house smiling and blushing.

Touya studied their faces, " How goes school today?"

"Sugoi oniisan!"

"Care to share?"

"Hai! Everyone was surprised that Syaoran had returned. The funny part was everyone thought we were a couple because Syaoran had walked with me to school and hung around me almost all the time. All the guys began to envy Syaoran because I told them that he sleeps in my bedroom."

" I see you're getting a kick out of this. What about you, gaki?"

"One of the most embarrassing yet fun I suppose, a few familiar faces too."

"Hn," Touya looked pleased, " six more days to put up with her, if you can't, you never see her again until your forty."

*********************

Day 2:

"C'mon Sakura! We've got to hurry or we'll be late!" Syaoran had already been waiting outside the gates of the Kinomoto house. Sakura zoomed out the door wearing her roller blades and Syaoran went after her on Touya's bike.

"Are you always this late for school?"

"Yep."

Syaoran smiled, "old habits are hard to get rid of ne?"

Sakura grinned, "Yep." Then dashed ahead of Syaoran. 

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled.

Syaoran sped up and tapped Sakura's shoulder. "Ha! Tag you're it!"

"Oi! No fair!" she skated faster. Syaoran had suddenly stopped and Sakura almost crashed into him but Syaoran had caught her.

"Why 'd ya stop?" Apparently they had made it to the school ten minutes early. Everyone was staring at Sakura in Syaoran's arms. They immediately let go blushing six shades of red. Tomoyo had already heard about Sakura and Syaoran's situation and came to school prepared. "Got it all on tape." she said turning off her camcorder. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tomoyo!"

"Nani?"

"You just absolutely had to, didn't you?"

"Hai." 

*********************

Day 3:

Such mishaps relating in Sakura and Syaoran blushing seemed to continue during the week, which was followed by Tomoyo's camera. If not by the camera, friends of Sakura and other random people who are totally were jealous of Syaoran or vice versa. Syaoran had finally gotten away from crowd and the stares, sneaking away to the men's bathroom. Eriole stood there washing his hands and greeted Syaoran, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

"Finally get away from the crowd ne?"

"Hai."

"Y'know Sakura is a pretty popular person."

"I would figure."

"Don't let your guard down Syaoran…other guys want her just as bad. Don't worry about me, I have Tomoyo."

Eriole left the Syaoran in the bathroom puzzled but warned.

*********************

Day 4:

It was around 11:30 P.M., Sakura was exhausted from major schoolwork and went to take a shower. Syaoran had already fallen asleep on the floor beside her bed, so she let him alone and began to change into her clothes. Her light footsteps had woken him up and he blushed at the sight of her. Pallid moonlight beams came from the window near her bed, slightly shining upon Syaoran's face. Sakura noticed he was now awake and put her clothes on _VERY_ slowly. Still half-dressed she looked over at Syaoran and he looked away.

"Gomenasai, did I awaken you?"

Syaoran pretended to be asleep, apparently it wasn't working.

Sakura smirked then put on the bottom half of her clothes. She slipped under the sheets then leaned on the side of her bed above Syaoran. "Oyasumi (good night) Li-kun." Then she leaned closer and kissed his cheek. Syaoran blushed. "Ha! I knew you were awake." Sakura giggled. Syaoran blushed crimson. Sakura pretended to make a sad face, "Li-kun, where is my goodnight kiss?"

Syaoran turned over to be met by her deep emerald eyes, then her chest, so he looked above her shoulders for the time being. He sat up and aimed to kiss her cheek but she turned over so their lips were meeting. Suddenly she fell off the bed and on top of Syaoran.

Touya was coming upstairs and heard stifled laughter. He went beside Sakura's door and announced, "I can hear you!" Then he heard shushing noises and Sakura's voice, "Oyasumi oniisan!" 

Touya creaked open her bedroom door to check on them, "Oyasumi to you too." then left. 

**********************

Day 5:

It was a Friday afternoon and Sakura and Syaoran had hurried off to school playing tag again that morning. The bell had rung at noon, which indicated the lunch hour had begun. Sakura dragged Syaoran over to a familiar Sakura Saku (cherry blossom tree) and sat down underneath it. Sakura smiled ever so softly at Syaoran then spoke, "You remember this place ne?"

"Hai, the Sakura Saku that was around our elementary years, and it's still here." He paused, "Ara, I forgot to bring lunch today,"

Sakura beamed, "Sugoi! I brought enough for the both of us."

"You did?"

"Of course!"

Sakura brought out a small rectangular box with handles and set it in front of them. She lifted the lid, pulled two pairs chopsticks from the box, and handed one pair to Syaoran. She is more organized than I remember, Syaoran thought.

Sakura had picked up a piece of shrimp and showed it to Syaoran, "See all this food, I made it just for you. Try it!" but before Syaoran could object she popped it into his mouth. His face lit up, "this tastes good."

"You like it?!" 

Syaoran nodded. 

"That's sugoi!" and she hugged him tightly. Apparently everyone in seeing and hearing distance were witnessing what had to be almost impossible to everyone's eyes. Syaoran was blushing, smiling, feeling just plain awkward because of Sakura. Most of the guys around were absolutely jealous of Syaoran right now where as others just snickered, while the girls murmured amongst themselves on how cute a couple they made. Tomoyo had obviously been capturing it all on tape as Sakura and Syaoran fed each other in turn laughing and amusing themselves during the entire lunch hour. 

*****************

Day 6:

"Yea! A beautiful early Saturday morning at last!" Sakura had already finished her chores and called Syaoran out. "Oi! Syaoran, want to go shopping with me?" Syaoran readily agreed, and so they went out 

to the plaza. "Good thing the beginning of next week is Spring break ne?"

"Hai."

"You know the festival is tomorrow."

"Hai."

They continued walking through the store aisles. "Oi! Ohayo Chiharu!" Sakura warmly greeted Yamazaki and Chiharu. "Shopping today too?"

"Hai."

Yamazaki and pulled Syaoran away as the girls chatted.

"Oi," Yamazaki whispered, "You know what tomorrow is ne?"

"Hai, Spring festival."

"Not only that, if you confess to the one you love at night and give her a ring, she is yours forever."

"Is this another one of your made up stories?"

"Iie(no), no lie."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "okay, are you going to do the same with Chiharu?"

"Of course!"

The girls had over heard and they were both in a giggling fit, "for once, he didn't lie. Guess I don't need this." Chiharu put away the lie mallet.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

Later that night, Syaoran was frantically thinking about the festival over and over. Where was he going to get a ring? He figured Sakura would accept, demo, what was he going to wear, when was he supposed to give it. Was their relationship moving too fast? He didn't know, all he knows was he was in love and nothing was going to stop him. 

A/N: Oi! I know this festival thing exists, because I got the idea from Ruroni Kenshin/ Samurai but I didn't know the exact time of year, so lets just play it at that. Like I said before, I'm not good at writing hentai, so that's what you'll have to deal with (the bedroom scene). As my tomodachi (friend) Silver Dust would say to me, "There is a fine line between Hentai and Ecchi, and you're not good at writing either one of them." I most likely won't be able to post up the next chapter because I'll be in Canada for about a week. So be patient, Onegai! I'll keep writing (besides, I've still got those stupid summer books to read and report about. Shimatta.(damn it.) ***snaps fingers***)


	4. Faultless Planning

A/N: Konnichiwa adoring CCS fans that are dying to know what happens in this very chapter of Reunited Lovers

A/N: Konnichiwa adoring CCS fans that are dying to know what happens in this very chapter of Reunited Lovers. Before I continue with the fic, first comes first: 

Whoever sent me the review (it's review number 73) that my entire story sucks, and that S+S sucks that's your problem. IN the summary it obviously mentioned an S+S romance, so look before you leap. Next, if you don't like S+S, why did you bother reading and reviewing the story? I also noticed that review number 73 wasn't a registered author, so that person doesn't know the hard work and effort it takes to write a decent story! Lastly, I usually accept all reviews, whether it is good or bad, so I can improve the story. Apparently review number 73 is totally biased on S+S fics. I believe I speak for all CCS authors who write S+S fics when I say FUCK OFF!!!

****

*Cough* Ahem, please excuse my outburst of ranting and raving you may now continue with the fic/notes. 

If you're wondering, I had a kick ass time in Canada. (I had WAY too fun Toronto!) So anyway if you're still reading this, you can stop now. Stop reading. Read fic. Now. A more significant author's note will be at the end of the fic.

Disclaimer: how many times does this have to be done? If you must read it, it's at the first chapter. Now you can't sue me! Muhahahah!

Day 7: Syaoran woke up at 3am in the morning in a cold sweat. He checked his surroundings. Apparently, he was in the Kinomoto living room, Sakura sleeping in his lap, out cold. The television continued to blare on. Syaoran remembered they had been watching the late night movie downstairs and must have drifted of into sleep. He rubbed his eyes and gazed at the beautiful angel in his lap, another 'too good to be true' feeling ran within him.

Syaoran repositioned himself in a lax posture and flipped through the channels in hopes to fall asleep again from boredom. He stopped at an infomercial channel advertising women's jewelry. His eyes widened at the sight of a petite sapphire ring that twirled on the revolving stand. _That would look SO perfect on her finger, _he thought_, she'll love it. _ The advertising lady on the screen chattered away describing the features of the ring. The only words that went through his were "Only 2 dozen left! Call this number! Now!" Syaoran reached over to the telephone conveniently on the table next to the sofa and immediately dialed the number. 

"Hello? Yes- I would like one of those. Yeah the blue sapphire one! Okay Domo Arigato! That's the address. Rush delivery today onegai! Exactly how fast will it arrive? Twelve noon? I guess that will have to do. Ja ne." then placed the phone on the receiver.

Syaoran glanced at his watch, "about eight more hours to go."

He gazed back down at his angel; _she hasn't stirred at all, how innocent she looks just now…_he smiled to himself. He stroked her cheek gently, falling quietly back to sleep.

Syaoran awoke to the sweet aroma of Sakura's deliciously fresh pancakes.

"Ohayo." She greeted him warmly.

"Ohayo." He replied sleepily.

"Looks like I woke up before you today Syaoran."

"I suppose so." He secretly smirked to himself.

Together they sat down at the table of the Kinomoto kitchen to eat a late Sunday morning breakfast.

"Syaoran,"

"Hai?"

"Do you want to go to the spring festival?"

"Mochiron (Of course), tsumari, (that is to say), If I may go with you."

"Hai." she smiled cheerfully.

They continued to eat in silence, only flashing smiles and blushing at the sight of each other, Touya asleep, them eating breakfast, in the Kinomoto household, alone. Breakfast was coming to an end and Syaoran volunteered to do the dishes as Sakura went to take a shower. Syaoran glanced at this watch again; "It's 9:57 am." About two more hours until it arrives. 

A thought came upon Syaoran, _how will I receive the ring without her noticing? _Suddenly an idea popped into his head, _I'll get Tomoyo to receive it!_ He picked up the phone and dialed the number of her house. It rang, and continued to ring annoyingly until a maid answered but he couldn't reach Tomoyo because of how times he was transferred to different people who wouldn't put him through.

He put down the phone, failed and confused. Syaoran paced back and forth through the kitchen noticing a little yellow sticky note on the refrigerator. It said:

Tomoyo's new cell number. Direct Link to Tomoyo-Chan!

Below the phone number was written. Syaoran immediately punched the number in hoping Tomoyo would pick up. Eventually it worked and a cheerful voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Oha-"

"Sakura! I have just finished making the most kawaii outfit for you!"

Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Anou…Ohayo. I'm Syaoran."

"Ara (oh)? Yoshi (okay)!"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor ne?"

"Hai. Can you receive the ring I ordered on the television because it's being delivered to this house as we speak?" 

"Kitto (surely)."

"I also need a way to get it without Sakura finding out until…well…um, when are you supposed to give the loved one the ring to prove you love that person forever?"

Tomoyo giggled. 

"Ara, you don't appear to be familiar with Japanese tradition. Traditionally, you the man, must give your beloved woman the ring at sunset to in representation of love until the end of time when the sun may be gone but your true love will never die."

"That explains quite a lot."

"Mochiron. Its tradition."

"Well, what about you getting it at the house so Sakura doesn't find out?"

"Ara!"

"Nani?"

"That reminds me, Eriole-kun is arriving today from England. He had visited his home just three days ago so he wanted to come back today during the festival. Someone has to pick him up around 11am today."

"Sakura and I will get him then."

"Kanzen (Perfect)."

"Ara, one more thing."

"Nani?"

"How am I supposed to get the ring from you?"

"I'm not sure."

"What if we ate lunch together at the festival?"

"That could work."

"Hai. Demo, how?"

"We'll find a way." Tomoyo assured him.

"Yoshi. Arigato. Ja ne!"

"Itashimashite (Your Welcome)! Ja ne!"

They both hung up as Sakura had come downstairs fully dressed.

"Who were you talking to Syaoran-kun?"

"Tomoyo, she told us to pick up Eriole-kun at the airport."

"Ara, that's right."

They both glanced at the clock; "We better get going!"

A/N: Okay! So how did you like the fourth chapter? Gomenasai I took so long, but I began to get a writer's block. Anyway, my head is full of ideas now so I'm going to torture you into having this entire seventh day last for quite awhile! ^_^ If this is legal…(I put a disclaimer in the first chapter, I think its okay…) I dedicate my story Reunited Lovers, to my cousin Karlo in Canada because he encourages me by wanting to read my pointless stories. (BTW: Karlo, if you are reading this, two words: Banana Fish.) 

__


	5. Sakura learner's permit....

A/N: And so day seven continues

A/N: And so day seven continues!

Disclaimer: Mwuahahah! One disclaimer is enough!

Day 7 (So it continues…):

Sakura and Syaoran borrowed Tomoyo's car as she had come to welcome Eriole back from England by setting up Sakura's house for a short little celebration. Syaoran drove to the Toemeda airport in hopes they weren't late, due his over cautious yet slow driving.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"It's okay, I know Japan better you do you at the moment." [Sakura lets out sigh of relief]

"Point taken. Um, Syaoran, you're driving almost below the speed limit."

"Sakura, you can drive back then."

" I don't like stick shifts. I have no idea how Tomoyo does it."

Syaoran grinned at this comment. "You afraid of stick shifts?"

"Iie!"

"Doshite (why)."

"I don't have my driver's license."

"Ara. I see." [Sakura is now embarrassed.]

"Maybe Eriole will want to drive back?"

"Iie. You shouldn't let someone off a straight 7 hour flight drive."

"Alright."

"Do you have a permit?"

"Hai."

"You can drive back then."

"Iie!"

"Yoshi (its okay), I'll be the adult supervising your driving."

"Hai…"

Sakura shook her head knowing Syaoran would regret this later.

They greeted Eriole in the baggage claim area, surprised to find Naruku and Spinel tagging along.

"Oi!"

"Konnichiwa!"

"You brought Naruku and Spinel too!"

"They wanted to come, don't give me that look descendent."

[Incoherent mumbling coming from Syaoran.]

They all crammed themselves and the luggage into Tomoyo's car. 

Sakura sat in the driver's seat and Syaoran sat in the passenger's seat next to her.

"Everyone ready?" Sakura asked.

They all nodded. 

Sakura shifted the controls into reverse after starting the car. Syaoran began to coach her from here.

"Okay, back out carefully. Slowly, Slowly."

Sakura backed out from the car port space with Tomoyo's classy black Mercedes. She pulled out with a jerk nearly scratching the side, let alone, almost crashing into the car passing through.

"Okay, calm down Sakura, just ease the car out."

Sakura skidded out of the airport onto the highway. She began to drive smoothly from here…or rather at the height of the speed limit. Syaoran clung to his seatbelt for dear life just observing the way Sakura pulled sharp turns through the city. 

"Naruku, what are you doing?" Eriole inquired as her stared pondering.

Naruku adjusted her position again, "I came to Japan to see Touya, not to get killed by his imoto."

"That still doesn't explain why you moving like that."

"Well at least, if I'm going to be killed, I'll die comfortably."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Sakura pulled another swerve and soon she swung the car into the driveway in one piece.

Syaoran checked if anyone was hurt but nobody was, just stunned, except for spinel who had his face in the floor. They all slowly got out of the car, still dazed, testing if either one was alive. Tomoyo came running out of the house to see if everybody was all right. She ran toward Sakura, "Sakura-chan! Daijobu?"

She had a petrified look on her face "who was driving my car like that?"

Eriole, still trembling answered her question, "Sakura."

"Nani!" Tomoyo fell over in shock.

"Syaoran encouraged me too." Sakura piped in.

"That's the last time I let you drive a stick shift." Syaoran teased.

" I don't ever want to drive a stick shift again." Sakura sighed.

"Daijobu?" Tomoyo asked everyone.

"Hai."

Eventually everyone entered the Kinomoto house laughing, out of relief or possibly insaneness thinking they were still alive. Naruku scanned the area for Touya. He was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Konnichiwa Oniisan." Sakura greeted warmly.

"Konnichiwa." He replied unnoticeably until Naruku squeezed him from behind. Touya had a disgusted look etched on his face. Sakura and Tomoyo could only giggle. Yukito came from downstairs greeting everyone. Sakura and Syaoran had the exact same thought and smirked to each other. _Yukito is the reason Touya woke up late and didn't pester them for sleeping beside each other on the couch._ Tomoyo had some more thoughts brewing through her mind. She fished through her pocket and fingered the velvet box. They all sat down to lunch in the Kinomoto kitchen. Naruku sat across fromYukito and gave her patented death glare and as before he would only smile back. Eriole sat beside Tomoyo, and Sakura sat beside Syaoran. Each couple smiling only talking amongst themselves as Naruku tested her glare against Yukito as Touya continued to cook. Kero and Spinel waited upstairs in impatience to eat what ever was left over. The anxiety seemed to over weigh everyone inside the Kinomoto household just waiting for the festival. They all just knew, this was going to be along day….

A/N: Okay, a few changes to the story, Kero wasn't exactly sealed back into the book of Clow but he is guarding them most of time in the stuffed animal form. It's more like he can pop in and out of the book. Just to clear that little piece of information for you. You really can't write a CCS fic with out mentioning Kero at least once. ^_^ 


End file.
